Haruhi's Undercover Gang Operation
by That Artist Girl
Summary: Haruhi goes undercover into a dangerous gang. She is working on the inside to try to bring them down but if she's found out she will be undoubtedly killed brutally for her betrayal. What happens when a sudden reunion with the hosts nearly blows her cover?
**Haruhi:**

Its been a long time since high school. I'm 25 now. I never did become the lawyer I always dreamed about just like my mom had been and I had told all my host friends and customers back in high school I would one day become. Instead I ended up in a gang called the 3 star killers. Now before you judge and start going off on a tangent I am also an undercover police officer working to bring the same very gang down. So yeah hope that clears things up a bit more for ya as to how I came from wanting to be a lawyer to being in a gang and being forced to sell drugs out on the street and carrying a gun or knife around. I don't talk to the hosts or my dad much anymore. Its all part of the job and while I do keep tabs on my old friends on my computer from the gossip and such I still miss them terribly but I know I'll always find a way to make do.

Tonight we have deal going down with one of the more high class buyers and we are meeting him at a more upper high class club tonight to exchange the drugs for the money. I look at my watch, the deal should be in three hours as the suns about to set; plenty of time to just relax. It wont be much of a big deal, just me and a kid named Tony who I've come to learn is just a little to trigger happy for me to be to pleased about being paired with him; but my boss D'Arcy the gang leader for some reason seems to like to pair up the two of us.

 **With the Host's:**

Hikaru and Karou's fashion line had been a hit! The twins wanted to crow in triumph. The y had been working on the line of clothes for months and could only pray to god that the spectators liked it. And not only that, they seemed to love it and went as far as to call it one of the greatest new lines out their. All the hosts had been their to cheer them on at the runway showing at least all but one the guys thought with a twinge of pain thinking about their friend Haruhi who had disappeared from their lives years ago.

To celebrate their success they invited all the hosts to a upper class club they had heard was really good. All the hosts agreed to go hopeing to have some fun and celebrate with their friends and maybe even meet some cute girls as well on the side of course. After all they were after all grown men now, and men do have their needs.

 **Haruhi:**

Haruhi had just finished getting dressed in a sexy and sleazy at least in her opinion backless dress with a slit for the leg so she wouldn't stand to far out in the high class club were the deal was taking place when Tony showed up at her apartment dressed and ready to go. Haruhi grabbed a old business suitcase and stuffed the drugs in there and handed it to Tony knowing it would look strange if she walked in carrying the case.

They arrived their maybe an hour after the hosts had already been taken into the club and where let in immediately with a quick tell of their customers name to the bouncer at the door. And it only took one glance of his list and they were in no questions asked. They walked into the expensive club to the pulsing music and flashing lights and Haruhi wanted to sigh but instead she grabbed Tony who was checking out several girls at the bar and told him to come on as she went to the tables and couches were their customer said they could find him. Finally locating him on the couch a young girl on each arm Haruhi and Tony walked over and sat down across from him, Tony now handing the case containing the drugs to Haruhi since she was the drug dealer of the two of them.

Dismissing the girls on his arms he shooed them away after giving both money and telling them to go buy a nice drink, his treat and the girls left all to willingly once he presented them with the cash. Haruhi got right down to business and started bartering and making offers for the drugs per D'Arcy's instructions not going below $150. But of course Haruhi sort of got off on making the drug users sweat as she found the habit disgusting and a waste of time and money, not to even mention the lives it has taken over the years as they only seem to get more and more deadly and toxic to the body.

$280 Haruhi says starting and the man quickly refuses offering $100. Haruhi shakes her head then says $300. This alarms the man as Haruhi had gone up, not down and that was not usually how bartering worked. $230 the man replies sweating when all of a sudden Hikaru and Karou join them with the hosts not far behind all looking at Haruhi. Haruhi is startled along with Tony and Tony starts to reach for the gun hidden in his waist band the movement catching several of the hosts and their customers eyes making the customer go pale likely suspecting what is hidden here and the hosts frown as Haruhi tell him quickly and sternly "No Tony." and the young man reluctantly obeyed. "Haruhi is that really you? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked. Tony raises his eyebrows at the fact that these people seem to know Haruhi but remains quiet and sits back to watch how the girl is going to handle the situation. "it's a deal. I'll take the $230 in exchange for the case." Haruhi tells the customer realizing she doesn't have time to barter as she continues to ignore her old friends as the money all in cash an the suitcase are quickly exchanged as the hosts watch the exchange curiously.

Once the exchange had been made their customer quickly shook their hands and told them it had been nice dealing with theme and he hopes to see them again and left. Turning now to Tony Haruhi smiles and tells him "Now that's that done why don't you go get yourself something to drink while I talk to these guys for a bit." and with a shrug and one last look at Haruhi and the surrounding hosts he got up and headed to the bar.

"Hey guys." Haruhi smiled and said trying not to show how nervous she had been during that deal when they showed up. "Hey Haruhi, what was that all about with that guy?" Hikaru asked and Haruhi just smiled and waved his question away saying "Oh nothing, just some stupid business deal I had to perform for my boss. But funny running into you all here. What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru then went in and told her about the fashion show and that they were out celebrating that it was such a huge success. He was still excitedly telling her about it when Tony walked up to her and told Haruhi they had to go "Now!" Haruhi looked confused until Tony nodded towards the door where police officers were entering the building along with their latest customer. "Traitor" Haruhi growled in the customers direction before turning back to the alarmed hosts and telling them good bye and getting up.

As she got up the guy that Haruhi had been barging with saw them and catching two of the officers and pointed them in their direction. And to the hosts shock they realized the police were after Haruhi and the guy she had been with.

 **I already know what I am going to to do next with this story though I don't have it written. Make sure to review and I will be much more motivated to type it up and update that much faster!**


End file.
